


Episode Thirty-one

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [31]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Dialogue-Only, Drinking, Embedded Images, Face-Sitting, Family Feels, Feelings, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Nipple Biting, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Play Fighting, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roughhousing, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vacation, Wake-Up Sex, Wrestle, Wrestling, brief death mention - not character, feelings with porn, play shit talking, tussle fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: You can see extra content at glammoose.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark:** Colin, baby, it’s really time to get up. The last alarm is going off.

**Colin:** Nooo.

**Mark:** You have to, I’m sorry. We tried to get the later flight.

**Colin:** Make me. You’re not my dad. You just turn on the fucking lights like that. What kind of fucking asshole does that—

**Mark laughed:** Oh wow, extra grumpy this morning.

**Colin:** It’s four in the fucking morning. Of course I’m grumpy. We do need to get moving though… Are you going to make me get up or what?

**Mark:** What kind of sass _is_ that anyway? Make me! Do what I say and make me behave! Well, fine. I’m going to make you wake up, and you’re going to like it.

**Colin:** Oh! Big man! Bring it on if you think you’re so fucking tough.

**Mark laughed:** You fucking shit. You know you never win wrestling.

**Colin grunted:** Yeah! Maybe I will this time and _then_ who’s going to have to wait until later to cum? _You_!

**Mark:** Yeah, get your practice in, buddy. Just remember I’m getting better while you are too.

**Colin:** Hey, I’m not sure disarming me with ni— **He moaned:** nipple biting isn’t fair wrestling.

****  


**Mark rolled him over:** Mmmhmm. I know your weak spots.

****  


**Mark:** You’re not even _trying_ to wrestle anymore. I think we both know who won. A surrender. Too bad.

**Colin:** I just let you win.

**Mark stood up:** Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. In your head though because your mouth has better things to do.

****

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Oooh damn, I missed watching the fun today, didn’t I?

**Colin:** Yeah, I totally won this time too.

**Forrest:** What? You’re shitting me.

**Mark:** He is totally shitting you. He didn’t even succeed at keeping it all in his mouth. Look, he has cum in his hair.

**Forrest:** Oh, I’m looking. I’m pretty sure that’s like a leave in conditioner, right?

**Mark:** Uh huh. Maybe he’ll finally absorb some real skill.

**Colin laughed and started to walk away:** Pssh. Whatever, _loser_. I’m going to go shower now. You can join me, I guess.

**Mark laughed:** Don’t flip your hair too much or you’re going to get it on _me_. I’ll be in a minute. I need to grab my clothes.

**Colin stuck out his tongue:** Pssh, like there’s enough to do that anyway.

* * *

 

**A little later**

* * *

 

**Forrest:** HEEEEY! Lookin’ goooood. You almost ready to hit the airports? There are like… one… two. Two airports!

**Mark laughed:** Are you The fucking Count right now? It’s too early to be The Count. Fuck off.

**Forrest:** It’s five, FIVE, FIVE AM AH AH AH, my man! Hardly early. Five is in the rounding up to like normal morning zone.

**Mark:** Forrest, I don’t trust anything you say about mornings because you are practically on your feet the second that alarm goes off. I am too, but you’re _smiling_ and happily yelling about something. It’s sick. “Morning people” is just code for demon. Some kind of sun demon, probably.

**Forrest:** Sun demon?! That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me, and I’m not even kidding. I love you too.

**Colin:** You’re fucked now, Mark. He said he loves you, and he says that to either of us maybe once a month. I think Simon and Hilary get it maybe once a week.

**Mark:** I noticed! Both.

**Forrest:** I’d offer to make the eggs for that intense moment, but y’all know how I make eggs.

**Colin:** Crisp.

**Forrest:** Whatever! They’re more like… eating an old, used rubber.

**Mark laughed:** Gross. I told you, just turn the pan down! My parents made these fucking nasty scrambled eggs for years… way worse than yours, like yours are edible, just not great, but they turned that pan to full high because they were like, oh it’s just eggs, cook them fast, whatever, they all taste the same. Coffee too, it was awful. Get the fucking darkest roast and overfill it. Might as well lick a fucking week old coffee filter. And then they’d give me shit for adding milk and sugar to it.

**Forrest laughed:** Ew, man. That’s a no thank you from me.

**Colin:** Do they smoke?

**Mark:** What? No, I don’t smoke anymore. I didn’t even smoke that much back—

**Colin:** Do _they_ smoke? Their house smelled like smoke. That really kills the taste receptors.

**Mark:** Oh. Yeah, my dad still does. Mom kind of quit.

**Colin:** I’m not judging smoking. I judge _them_ but not the smoking. I know you used to. And I’ve seen you occasionally now out behind the house after really rough days. You’re not as sneaky as you think.

**Mark:** That’s not me, it’s my evil twin.

**Colin:** Wow, what a boring evil twin then! Anyway, my mom smoked for a long time. She was basically a hardcore chain smoker until I was fourteen; She still relapses sometimes. She can’t for the life of her taste the difference between different kinds of crackers even today.

**Mark:** Kaylyn? Really?

**Colin:** Yeah. She almost always smoked outside and never in the car because she worried about secondhand smoke. But yeah, she smoked _a lot_. Even now I still imagine her with a cigarette most of the time, held the furthest away from the children she could. Sometimes I think she smoked in the bathroom with the fan on. She had this fucking like… industrial strength fan in there. Sounded like a fucking jet engine. I was always like elohel mom is smoking.

**Mark laughed:** Really? Yeah, my mom was kind of like that. She’d disappear outside with a smoke when everyone started bickering, which was like always. I always wanted to go with her. Kaylyn probably didn’t do that for fighting though.

**Colin:** She did, but it depended. She wouldn’t leave me if I was there and fighting was happening. If she was outside, it wasn’t weird to see her light up though, especially when Dean was around. I watched her scowl and practically inhale an entire cigarette in one breath after she adopted me, at Troy and Tracy’s wedding. It was an outdoor wedding; I started tugging her shirt hem because it made me nervous. My father smoked too, and the scowl and inhale was... a different sign for him. I thought she wasn’t actually going to notice, but she did. She planted her entire palm right on the top of my head and messed up my hair. I think it's the warmest feeling I’ve ever felt. Like she knew and she wasn’t going to do it. She still does it when I’m getting nervous. Or when she is.

**Mark:** Wow. Alice did something like that when she was there. It wasn’t often. Aunt Alice and my dad hate each other, it’s very mutual.  I went to her place as often as I could. I think I told you that already. I’m not sure why she came over at all really; they’d always fight. Anyway, she does a thing like that too sort of; She kind of pinches my right shoulder blade when things are getting tense. When I was little I always thought she was trying to grab my shoulder or like wrap her arm around and missed, but she’s definitely pinching. Gently. I don’t know why. **He laughed:** One of her many quirks.

**Colin:** She probably came over for you specifically. I’m sure she was trying to let you know she was there with you as much as she could be… and you with her. She obviously loves you a lot so I think she was there as much as she could handle.

**Mark:** Hey, we need to get out the door, are we all packed?

**Forrest:** Yes sir, I even remembered underwear this time. Though I thought about _forgetting_ … because I remember the last time.

**Mark:** Sure, but this time it could get in the way of my getting to see motorcycles. The best and newest. No way. Not _now_. Besides, I already got off with Colin.  Maybe later at the airport during the layover.

**Colin:** You know, while you two are flirting, we could have loaded the car.

**Mark:** You mean **_I_** could have loaded the car.

**Colin:** You’re the one in a hurry suddenly!

**Mark giggled:** You know what? It’s too early for you to be x-raying my feelings, man. Maybe I’ll just… carry the shit out to car now.

**Colin:** Ooh, you’re such a bad, rebellious boy. I like it.

**Mark:** Oh? You wan-

**Forrest laughed:** OH, I SEE! I mean, whatever, if that got you going, I can just watch, unlike _earlier_.

**Mark:** I was meaning later today!

**Colin cackled:** Oh my god. Okay, let’s all put the thirst aside and get going. I would encourage this except we _are_ running a bit closer to flight times than I would like, and if I don’t get breakfast soon I might just kill you both outright.

**Forrest:** Right, buddy, you need a totally different kind of sausage right now. We can provide that too.

**Mark:** C’mon man, let’s go. I’m sure you’ll get some action at least from me later. Poor Gabe’s waiting for us too, he’s already sent me like five texts asking why we haven’t picked him up yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Oh, I do love the TSA. If you’re ever feeling touch starved, just buy a plane ticket and toss on some makeup, they’ll take care of it.

**Mark:** Think I’ll stick to asking you guys instead. **He sighed:** Gabe’s _still_ stuck back there. I can still see him; I’m watching if he needs anything. Maybe I should just go over.

**Colin:** Probably won’t help anything, unless you want him to feel more comfortable having you there… but maybe.

**Mark:** Yeah, I don’t know if he does want anyone there… Maybe he’s embarrassed… we haven’t flown together before, but he’s talked about flying being awful. Wait, he did say before he felt really alone sometimes. Okay, I’m going to go check on him. I’ll be right back.

**Forrest:** Mark seems really upset, maybe we should—

**Colin:** We’re all nervous now, but let’s not pileup on Gabe like a pack of anxious dogs. He might find that a lot more stressful or embarrassing than comforting. Mark knows him well and is good at that not panicking thing. Let’s wait until he comes out screaming.

**Forrest:** Uh. Well. Okay. Is… a raised voice but not screaming enough?

**Colin laughed:** Aw, yeah Forrest. He’ll be okay, I’m sure. Let Mark help him first. I know one of the TSA guys who’s with Gabe right now said something nice to Mark when he saw his firefighter necklace, so he probably has more sway than either of us do anyway.

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** (incoherent quiet swearing)

**Colin:** What’s going on?

**Mark:** Bunch of fucks.

**Gabriel:** The body scanner. They had to question me and give my stuff a full search. It’s fine now. We can go get some breakfast; we all need it.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

 

**Gabriel:** This is a really nice place! I usually just stay at hotels. I assume you rented it?

**Colin:** It’s a cousin’s place. She lives out here half the year and usually starts renting it out about now, but I asked if we could use it for the trip.

**Gabriel:** That’s awesome! I hope Mark and Forrest can find the rental car place.

**Colin:** I’m sure they will. If they don’t get distracted by each other first. So maybe eventually.

**Gabriel laughed:** Understandable. Mark is pretty amazing. I don’t know Forrest well but I’m sure I’d have something nice to say if I did.

**Colin:** Yeah! You would, he’s a good bro, like Thor. I know the bro guys can be really hit or miss.

**Gabriel laughed:** Yeah! I noticed he looks like him. He’s huge too, like… that’s amazing.

**Colin:** Are you doing okay? You’re always really confident, and you seem a bit shaken.

**Gabriel sighed:** Do you always get searched too? I’m trans, I don’t know if you knew. I tend to not tell people unless we’re dating. Anyway, I know you like… are really androgynous. I saw you get a short search. I don’t know how to ask you a better way.

**Colin:** Oh no, that’s totally fine to ask. I very purposely dress androgynously most of the time, just like maybe a little masculine leaning. I like the in-between. I usually do get searched, yeah. Sometimes I just give in and wear the most masc thing I can handle that day and low makeup. Like today. I can’t do no makeup. Like even when I’ve tried, I just get pissed and put on concealer and eyeliner. Even then it doesn’t always work anyway. Airport security almost always checks me off as a woman at a glance and sends me through the scanning as one. Sometimes they send me back through as male and let me go without the pat down.

**Gabriel:** Is that embarrassing?

**Colin:** I wouldn’t say embarrassing for me, because in some ways I like that they can’t figure me out, but it’s frustrating how that plays out.

**Gabriel:** I usually get searched too but I do get embarrassed. They never send me through as a woman thankfully, but this time it was time was lot more aggressive, and I don’t know why. I wore my usual airport outfit that works often enough. I guess I did gain a little recently.

**Colin:** Who knows what asshole you got and what weird judgement they made. I’m sure it’s not that you look feminine because you don’t. Do you want a hug? You seem like you need one.

**Gabriel:** Yeah. I do… please.

**Colin:** They’re the stupid fucks running body scanners on people that check fucking genitals and think that’s going to catch anything _except_ genitals. Like my dick is a smuggled bomb about to go off. I haven’t even used that pickup line since I was like... nineteen.

**Gabriel laughed in his shoulder:** I love it. Did you really use that?

**Colin:** Not like exact wording, but it’s similar to stupid shit I said then, yeah. I wouldn’t recommend it.

**Gabriel:** Amazing. I’ve never been good at pickup lines anyway. I just say hi or whatever. Sometimes I get really nervous with some guys and it’s me waiting off to the side watching, trying not to look weird and hoping he’ll talk to me. I got that with Mark.

**Colin:** Mark said you talked to him first though!

**Gabriel:** I did! It only took me like two or three _hours_. I got really close in the bathroom before though when he was helping a super drunk guy wash and dry his hands, but he ended up taking the guy to front to get him a taxi before I could say anything. I think he even paid for it. I was just absolutely smitten by that… Sorry. I’m being gross.

**Colin:** Oh my god, no, I love it. I’m getting all the dirt now. Please finish.

**Gabriel laughed:** The dirt! Okay. Well, once he came back I had to build up my courage again. Which was also interrupted by him making out with this other hot guy, which was fine, but, like, all the wrong timing… so I didn’t want to bug him, but the guy left not super long after. Then he was just dancing by himself for a while, and he’s so good at it! So I remembered my grandfather making his little fist at me when I was being a chicken, and I went for it.

**Colin:** Little? Was your grandpa small?

**Gabriel:** Yeah, he was a small guy. He encouraged me a lot to be brave. Even just little things, trying new foods, a new dance, talking to guys I liked, whatever. Wearing a suit to formal events. Once he was going to let me borrow his old suit, and I was too tall for it. I’m pretty sure he did that on purpose.

**Colin:** Like he knew you were bigger and taller than him, and you worried that you were small and wouldn’t look masculine in a suit?

**Gabriel laughed:** Yes, right. You sound just like him.

**Colin snorted:** Oh, I’m sure he said it better than I did.

**Gabriel:** Well, your tone and meaning is the same. He said it more dancing around the obvious, but I wasn’t out before he died. I took my name from him. He was a good guy.

**Colin:** Sounds like it. Needs to be more good guys out there… Well, sorry you had a shit experience travelling with us so far.

**Gabriel:** Oh it’s fine, airports, what are you going to do? Wasn’t any of you, and you had to go through it too.

**Colin:** Yeah. I hate planes anyway. Fucking tin death traps.

**Gabriel laughed:** They’re pretty safe though! Safer than cars. Just…. really extra terrible for the environment.

**Colin laughed:** Don’t come at me with your facts! You’ve been listening to Mark.

**Mark:** Wait, what did I do?

**Gabriel:** Baby! You didn’t do anything wrong. You found the car place?

**Mark:** What if I parked in a no parking zone, and you just told me I didn’t do anything wrong?

**Gabriel:** Then you’ll have to get a spanking?

**Colin laughed:** No, no, that’s what he wants, Gabe. Make him clean the toilet. With a toothbrush. Then he has to scrub the baseboards. With a different toothbrush. The baseboard toothbrush. But first he has to go out a find a shop nearby with toothbrushes… when it’s late at night.

**Gabriel laughed:** That’s so mean. I love it.

**Mark:** Yikes, I’m going to get ganged up on here. Not that I mind. Anyway, yeah, we did find the car rental. Forrest got distracted by a shop that had some old sports memorabilia so he’s in there. It’s just around the corner; he probably won’t be long.

**Colin:** SO! I hear you go around helping random drunk guys wash their hands and get home safely. What kind of good person bullshit is that?

**Mark laughed:** What?

**Gabriel:** You know, I don’t think I told _you_ that part. When we met, I saw you helping a trashed guy in the bathroom and then get him a ride home. It was the sweetest thing.

**Mark:** Oooh, yeah. I guess I did.

**Colin laughed:** Listen to this shit, such a good guy he doesn’t even remember it right away. _Oh, I don’t know, which selfless thing do you meaaaaan?_

**Mark:** You know you would too.

**Colin:** I’d help him to the front and pay for his cab but helping him wash his hands is something else. I wouldn’t even think of that.

**Mark blushed:** Uh huh. Hey, I need a nap, I’m about ready to collapse. Where is the bedroom? How is sleeping working anyway?

**Colin:** Oh, I hadn’t planned it. I suppose you might want to swap around between us and Gabe, huh? There are two bedrooms, both have a big enough bed for at least two. I planned to stay in the smaller one because it has fewer windows to blast me with desert sunlight too early in the morning. The other one is over there.

**Mark:** Alright, I’ll go sleep for a bit then. Wake me up if we need to do anything.

**Colin:** Hold up, come here. I like that you’re kind, just so you know. We all do.

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin flopped down:** It’s too fucking hot here! Even with the a/c… I know I look ridiculous in shorts, but whatever.

**Gabriel:** It is hot! I had to change too. And whatever, you look amazing, like always.

**Colin:** Yeah? You—

**Forrest ran up:** COLIN! Man, I bought a fucking awesome baseball card, it’s so super rare, and I don’t think this place knew and… you probably don’t care.

**Colin:** I… _care_ but I probably don’t know, sorry? You can tell me about it.

**Forrest:** Really? Well, this is worth like _thousands_ of dollars! Maybe tens of? It’s really a lot, dude. I’m not gonna sell it though; I just can’t believe I have it!

**Colin:** That’s awesome! Why is it worth so much?

**Forrest:** Mostly they just didn’t print a lot of cards before he really got big. Like that cute little short kid’s scary story you wrote!

**Colin laughed:** I’m not that big, Forrest.

**Forrest sat down:** Whatever, it’s the same shit! You sometimes have people practically breaking down the front door for copies or whatever. People were like woah, wait a minute, this dude is awesome! I want _all_ his shit! That’s why this card is super cool and worth so much. Hey wait, sorry, hi Gabe! Gabe? Or should I call you Gabriel? Mark calls you Gabe, but he’s special and I know we haven’t talked a ton, I’m usually gone when you visit, sorry, and then I come barging in here and don’t even say hi to you again.

**Gabe laughed:** No, it’s fine, Forrest. Gabriel is more like my legal name. Most people never call me Gabriel unless I’m, like, going to an appointment or in a meeting with someone I don’t like. Gabe is my usual name. You can call me Gabe, it’s okay.

**Colin laughed:** Someone you don’t like? Is that a specific someone?

**Gabe:** Uuuuh…. **He laughed:** Well, yeah I suppose, but I did mean generally. There is one guy at the clinic who I’m pretty sure likes to antagonize me. I don’t work with him often though. I make sure of it.

**Colin:** Mmmm, are you planning sweet revenge?

**Gabe laughed:** God, no. I mean, I suppose in a consequence free world I might pull his chair out from under him or something.

**Colin:** You’re so nice. Only breaking his tailbone.

**Gabe snorted:** Oh my god, that hurts so much! I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Almost anyone. Have you injured your tailbone before?

**Colin:** Yes, actually!

**Gabe:** Oh no, was it the chair thing?

**Colin laughed:** No, but it was kind of similar. My ex-girlfriend and I were roughhousing, and she meant to shove me down into the chair but she missed, and she’s big and _strong_. Well, she was then, not sure now; I haven’t seen her in a while. Anyway, yeah, she thought she was using all her force to shove me into what was supposed to be a soft living room chair and probably climb on me for more fun but she threw me ass first into hardwood.

**Forrest:** Oh man, I bet that killed the mood. Speaking of, I have to piss.

**Colin:** Nah, we finished, she just took me to urgent care afterward.

**Forrest walking away, laughing:** Of course you fucking did.

**Gabe:** Are you kidding?

**Colin laughed:** No. We were careful about it though. Just some gentle oral.

**Gabe laughed:** Oh my _god_. I swear to god…

**Colin grinned:** I’m the one the nurses shit talk?

**Gabe:** If we know about it, _yes_. Usually just some laughing though unless they ended up hurting someone else in the process.

**Colin:** Deservedly. I wouldn’t do that now. Probably. All this sex and injuries talk is making me think about dinner.

**Gabe:** It… is?

**Colin laughed:** No, I’m just hungry. We should probably wake up Mark and find some food somewhere around here. I think I saw a really questionable looking diner on the way here.

**Gabe:** Oh! Yes! I saw the same place, I think! With the big breakfast all day sign?

**Colin:** Yes!

**Gabe:** Oh my god, yes, we should go there. I want like fifty over easy eggs and the greasiest bacon right now. Though, like… crispy greasy, not that floppy bacon. Oh, and hash browns!

**Colin:** We have exactly the same ideas. I bet if we wake up Mark and tell him he can get blueberry pancakes, he’ll be in.

**Gabe:** Yes! If they have _real_ blueberries.

**Colin laughed:** Oh my god, so one time he actually cried because he thought the blueberry pancakes he ordered had real blueberries, and they weren’t real blueberries; it was just some really fake sauce. He tried so hard to eat them and stay stoic but he just started sobbing. I’d never seen him cry because he was upset at that point, and it just hit me really hard to see him do that out of nowhere. So we both ended up sobbing in the middle of this restaurant in the middle of nowhere, and I was pretty sure someone going to throw us out or something worse, but everyone was so confused that they just kind of ignored us except a lot of uncomfortable glances.

**Gabe:** Wow. I’m guessing it wasn’t just the blueberries in that case.

**Colin:** Yeah, I doubt it was either, but he never elaborated on it. I know, that’s totally weird, right? He always talks about his feelings. Just like me!

**Gabe laughed:** You seem a _little_ better at it. Let’s wake him up so we can eat! And get Forrest too. And _then_ after we eat we should probably go to bed so we can be awake for the whole thing tomorrow.

**Colin:** Oh my god, you’re such a drill sergeant.

**Gabe:** Mmhmm, and you’re about to get thrown in the brig if you keep distracting us from getting food. Once I find a boat.... I don’t need you getting hangry on me and you don’t want to see me hangry either.

**Colin laughed:** Wow, you just rolled right with it. I’ll be good, I promise.

**Gabe:** Sure you will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** Can we bring drinks out here?

**Colin:** Of course we _can_. We’ve just done it.

**Gabe:** Hey, I didn’t give you permission to assume the role of my middle school English teacher. You _may not_. I didn’t see a sign, so I don’t know for sure, but I think it’s a general rule. I’m sure _you_ don’t care though.

**Colin laughed:** You would be correct.

**Mark:** Well, let’s hope they have better things to worry about, and that my dad isn’t hiding around the corner to jump out and tell me stop breaking laws in public.

**Gabe:** Only in public though? You could at home?

**Mark laughed:** Depends on what, I guess. They did their own fair share of law breaking when I lived there. I’m pretty sure they never paid for cable, for one.

**Colin laughed:** Oooh, free Skinemax. We didn’t have it, that’s _sinful_. My mom didn’t have it because she just didn't want it so I couldn’t sneak it there either.

**Mark snorted:** We did have it. How did you even know about it if you didn’t have it?

**Colin:** Everybody know about, right? My Aunt Katy and Uncle David had it. Sometimes I’d stay there, and they had like four TVs and weren’t watching everyone in the house like a hawk like they do outside the house. They had one of those things to lock it down, but it was easy to get through. Anyway, yeah. I saw my fair share of softcore I wasn’t supposed to be watching.

**Gabe laughed:** Of course you did.

**Colin:** Did you?

**Gabe:** Not really, no. I was a _good_ boy.

**Mark:** Really?

**Gabe laughed:** _Really_? _Me_? I know, hard to believe. Most of the time I was, yeah. I certainly had my moments. I didn’t start really misbehaving until I moved out. Even then mama found a way to know and text me pictures of her scowling. That always makes me laugh.

**Mark laughed:** She still does, I saw one of them when you opened it.

**Gabe:** Yes, I think that was when she figured out that I went clubbing with you the night before when I’d been complaining about being exhausted all the time from work.

**Mark:** Yeah, I think it was too… because you were moaning about your hangover. When I told you not to get that last—

**Gabe:** Uh huh, while you were drinking _yours_ **I** told _you_ not to get.

**Mark laughed:** And then you went to the bathroom and left me unattended!

**Colin:** Oooh. That’s a bad plan, Gabe. Leave him even slightly longer than that and he starts digging in the garbage for snacks.

**Mark:** Hey, I only did that _once!_

**Gabe:** You seriously dug in the trash for a snack?

**Mark:** I was a little—

**Colin cackled:** He was drunk as _fuck,_ like way drunker than I’d ever seen him or even have since… Anyway, I walked in right as he dropped part of… what the fuck were you even eating? It looked like a finger.

**Mark snorted:** It was a cold hot dog from the fridge. The worst fingering.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, so then he fucking reached right into the trash and ate it. I know we had plenty more in the fridge. Forrest doesn’t let us run out of hot dogs.

**Gabe:** Wait, hold on, fingering though? Have you been fucked with a hot dog?

**Mark:** So many questions today!

**Gabe:** You have?!

**Mark laughed:** No, but I’m wishing I had just for the shock value now. I was just making a stupid joke.

**Gabe shook his head:** Uh huh. You’re wild enough, I wouldn’t be surprised.

**Mark:** Are you disappointed?

**Gabe laughed:** No, though it would have been funny. Maybe a bit unhygienic. Well, did you want to go back in to look at the gear more before we go back?

**Mark:** Yeah, I saw a nice jacket in there and some boots. I should definitely get some new boots.

**Gabe:** I saw you eyeing up that matte black bike too. It’s bigger than the one you have now. I remember being totally sure your bike had no room for a second person and you, like, picked me up and put me there. I got so turned on.

**Mark laughed:** I didn’t know about the turned on part exactly, but I remember that. You kept bickering with me about it and wouldn’t look where I was pointing! And then you were like laughing, “if _that’s_ a seat, I’d like to see you fit me in it!” So I fit you in it. I guess now that I think about it, I remember your turned on face. When you stick your lips out like you’re mad. I just didn’t know your faces as well then.

**Gabe laughed:** Yup. And you did fit me in. You’re good at fitting me in.

**Colin:** That’s super hot.

**Gabe:** Hmm? Which part?

**Colin:** All of it. I’ve probably sexed it up more in my head though.

**Gabe:** I bet…

**Mark:** Well now we’re all adding to it in our heads, aren’t we? We better get back in there before we get overheated.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Few Months Later**

* * *

***key noises***

 

**Colin:** Hey handsome… You live here often? I have a hose you could play with. I know you know _everything_ about wrangling those. Even the real pain in the ass ones.

**Mark laughed:** Wow, Jesus, you startled me. I thought you’d be sleeping. I do like your pain in the ass hose. Hitting the wine already? You taste nice… like… red…. wine. **He laughed again:** I’m not very smooth right now, sorry, I tried… I’m so tired… but you’re just beautiful and you’re in your fucking pajamas. Why are you like this?

**Colin laughed:** Aw, thank you. I was just born this way. I did just have a big glass of wine, but it’s _eleven_! PM! There’s no way in fuck I’d be sleeping yet. You taste like coffee and cigarettes. Was work rough?

**Mark:** Wow, I was thinking it was like way early morning. Sorry, my sleep schedule is totally fucked right now. And yeah, I was bad and smoked one before I came in. I hadn’t for a couple months.

**Colin:** I know it is, love, it’s okay. You had a rough day then? I thought maybe… since—

**Mark:** We did have a rough accident call today, yeah. They didn’t make it. None of them did. That’s why I’m extra late too.

**Colin:** I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?

**Mark:** Not really, not now. I’d like a hug though. And more kisses.

**Mark:** Ow, fuck.

**Colin:** Sorry, did I squeeze too hard? You normally like being squeezed like that.

**Mark:** No, I think I pulled my shoulder again at work today, and I reached up too high to hug you. I’m worried it’s bad and I’ll have to go the doctor. I’ll see how it feels tomorrow. It was a less relaxing ride here than usual because it hurt to steer. Every fucking bump sucked, and you’d think with all the construction they just finished they would have sorted out that shit out a little better but government budgeting, I guess.

**Colin:** You want a massage? I’ll be careful. My mom actually showed me a really nice shoulder method because I asked since you get shoulder pain a lot from pushing and pulling.

**Mark:** Really, you asked for me? Yeah, that sounds nice.

**Colin:** Of course I did. I _love_ you, fool. C’mon, let’s see if I can beat the knots out of you.

**Mark laughed:** That’s like when we play kidnapper, and I can’t get the knots undone fast enough to fight you, and you’re getting too horny. I love that.

**Colin:** True, and I know you do. Hey, don’t get too excited _now_ , I still have to set up the table and rub you all over with oil.

**Mark:** Mmm, yes please. Sorry, sir. Lead the way.

* * *

 

**Colin:** Is that good grimacing?

**Mark:** Yes? I think so. It feels good. It hurts. I don’t think it’s going to be a bad hurt, but you’re doing it to me, and I know I’m bad at differentiating when you’re causing it sometimes.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, you are occasionally. How about you flip over now so I don’t make your shoulder worse by accident?

* * *

 

**Mark:** Mmm. I don’t think this is a very professional massage.

**Colin:** Obviously _you’ve_ never had a professional nipple massage. Anyway, that’s convenient because you’re not fucking paying me. I’m giving back to the community today. Keeping one of our toughest and most compassionate public servants extra comfortable and feeling appreciated.

  **Mark:** I am not that—

**Colin:** _No_ , you’re not allowed to diminish anything about yourself right now. Also, you need to keep relaxing. I know what makes you feel calm and good…

**Mark:** Mmm, please.

**Colin:** You deserve what what makes you feel good and you can’t say anything against that now can you?

* * *

**Colin laughed:** Well, maybe some gagging noises eventually.

**Mark laughed:** Sorry, it was actually a blob of cat hair that got in there somehow. I’m not _that_ tough.

**Colin:** Reasonable. Let’s move to the bed, I'm sure you want me to fuck you and this table doesn’t really support two people. Also, I’m fucking hot, I’m taking this shit off.

**Mark:** You’re _always_ fucking hot. Can you leave on the socks? Please?

**Colin:** That’s true, I am! Yeah, I will. Just for you.

****  


****

* * *

  
**The Next Morning**

* * *

**  
Mark:** Ah fuck. I was hoping you weren’t going to come out here yet.

**Colin:** Busted, I guess! What a naughty boy.

**Mark:** Well, when you put it that way…

**Colin laughed and sat down:** Mmhmm. Do you want or need me to take the pack away from you?

**Mark laughed and sighed:** Yeah, you really should. I already want the next one. Let me have this one though.

**Colin:** No problem, I won’t take anything away from you that you don’t want me to. You want me to pick up some patches again while I’m out? That helped last time.

**Mark:** Yeah, okay. That would be good. Thank you.

**Colin:** Let me know if there’s anything else, okay? I won’t pester you, but you don’t want to be doing it, so I want to help.

**Mark got up:** Yeah, I will. I’m done now, thank you.

**Colin:** Okay. Where are you going? I love you; I’m sorry if I said something stupid.

****  


**Mark:** What? No, nowhere. Just here. That wasn’t you, babe. I love you too. I just need to stand and move. Come over and stand by me?

**Colin:** I have a pen if you want to click it.

**Mark:** Thank you, I’m okay. **He smirked and kissed him:** I’ve got plenty of change to jangle.

****  


**Colin:** Oh boy, my favorite thing!

**Mark:** It’s not the smoking thing anyway, it’s just… fallout from yesterday. I don’t want to talk about it, but... That’s it.

**Colin:** Okay, good to know. Did you sleep okay? You pretty much passed out as soon as you came last night. I cleaned you up, I don’t know if you remember.

**Mark laughed:** Barely. I remember you giggling when you startled me awake with the wet towel.

**Colin:** It was more of a cackle! I really thought you were still awake a little bit, it was funny. Then you smiled all gross and sleepy and sweet at me and rubbed my head and the tip of my _ear_ just like you do to the _cats_ , like... and then it looked like you dozed back off.

**Mark:** Oh yeah, definitely. I slept pretty well actually. My shoulder still hurts though. A bit less. Maybe I can have Gabe look at.

**Colin:** You should probably get it checked out earlier than that. You’re seeing him next week, right?

**Mark:** Yeah, you’re right. I’ll call in a few minutes.

**Colin:** How is Gabe doing by the way? I know he was sad he couldn’t come see you this week with your schedule change. I was sad he didn’t come over too.

**Mark:** Yeah, he’s doing okay though, and he knows it’s only temporary. Why were you sad? Sad he missed me? Or you missed him too?

**Colin:** Yeah. Both. And sad you missed him. You were looking at pictures of him on your phone Thursday when we trying to go to sleep. He sticks his tongue out a lot. It’s cute.

**Mark laughed:** Drives me crazy. I see him giving me a pissy look and try to get a picture and he sticks his tongue out at me instead.

**Colin laughed:** Oh, so like when I hiss at you when you’re pointing your phone at me?

**Mark:** Fucking exactly! Though I like the hissing too. Forrest got that really good one of you glowering though.

**Colin:** That’s called _glowing_.

**Mark laughed:** Same difference in my opinion. He likes you too, you know. Gabe I mean. You know Forrest likes you. I hope you that anyway. I’m surprised it took you this long to say anything? I mean, I guess you didn’t actually say that at all did you and I’m assuming.

**Colin laughed:** No, I didn’t, but I was getting there. I remembered him saying he was poly too but he just didn’t have the time or energy for another so he wasn’t dating anyone beyond you. So I thought maybe he still doesn’t and maybe it’s also different for him when I’m _also_ partnered with you, you know? Is that not the case? I know I could have asked but the time and energy thing hadn’t been updated as far as I know.

**Mark:** I’m not sure, really. He hasn’t specifically told me there’s been a change in his dating interests, but he changed jobs since he said that and works a pretty solid schedule with way fewer hours now. **He laughed:** He might have even caught up on his own sleep by now! Anyway, he asks about you a lot more… and in ways that I think means he cares about you in addition to being a friend and another partner of mine.

**Colin:** So you’re okay with it? You’re acting like you are. I think I can see you vibrating.

**Mark:** Uh, _maybe_. **He laughed:** No, yeah, like I knew you were excited when I was telling you about him when we first met and that got me thinking about how much you two would probably like each other, even when I didn’t know him that well and knowing him more now… Yeah. You two are so complementary. I also can’t imagine the world working without you both, and I keep thinking about how it would be so much better with you two together too.

**Colin: …** That was unusually… Um—

**Mark:** Emotional? Well, openly. Yeah. You’re both better at that than me and every time I’ve seen you two together, you somehow manage to be _even_ better. I don’t want to cheapen it by saying it turns me on... **He laughed:** But it does. It’s not just that though; Like, at all, it’s mostly just… I feel like you two together are... making everything better. I said that before, didn’t I? I’m sorry.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, but that’s okay. It’s definitely not a reason to be sorry. You think he’s interested? In me or like, the three of us, him, you and me?

**Mark:** I _think_ so? I’m sure he wouldn’t be offended or creeped out by either. At most I could see him saying he doesn’t have the time, and he would be sad about it, but not about your interest… or our interest.

**Colin:** What about you? Would you be bothered if Gabe and I were a thing separate from you?

**Mark:** Maybe a little? It would depend on how separate. If you didn’t flirt or kiss or… like, you know, act like you both do normally with other partners when I’m around, yeah. If you two didn’t want to involve me in, like, sex… or fighting over the fucking dishes… I could deal with that, but I’d like the sex.

**Colin laughed:** That was _barely_ a fight over the dishes. Forrest and I were both laughing the whole time. There was just, like, a _hair_ of real. Which you are super fast to pick up on but then bolt like it’s a huge fight when it isn’t. I understand, I think it might be because—

**Mark laughed:** Yeah, I know it wasn’t a big deal, babe. Anyway, I just really like the emotional connection you and Gabe have, like, I even see you two just look at each other when someone says something stupid… and if that even got stronger, and I was left out, I think I would definitely start feeling… **He laughed:** left out. Yeah, I’m repeating myself again. Sex is whatever, like I’d absolutely fucking love if… It’d be so hot, but… well, yeah, I’d love it, but that’s nothing I’m invested in. I wouldn’t be upset. At least I don’t think I’d be right now.

**Colin:** Yeah. That makes sense. Do you want to talk to him first? Or should I just cold text him, _Hey baby_ , _your boyfriend is, like, first class, and I think we should all hit up that extra-large bathroom, you know? It doesn’t have room for three unless we’re all…. on top of each other._

**Mark snorted:** He’d love that, but he’d probably also think it was just another of your flirty, drunk jokey texts.

**Colin:** I’ve never sent a suggestive text while I was drunk _in my life_.

**Mark laughed:** Uh huh. It’s not like that’s exactly what I thought it was when you sent your first super badly typed message was to me after we talked on FetLife!

**Colin laughed:** I was _not_ drunk!

**Mark:** Really? What were you then? Those texts were an absolute fucking mess.

**Colin:** I was still a bit fucked up on anesthetic from getting my wisdom teeth out and the dentist told me I shouldn’t suck anything, with what I thought was this _extra tone,_ and, you know… that just really, really made me want to suck things.

**Mark laughed:** Oh my fucking god…. That makes so much fucking sense. Wow. You were going on about straws and shit and like, it was so misspelled. You didn’t have to walk home or take the bus or something, right?

**Colin:** Nooo, my mom took me. She was driving us back to her house and I was half saying what I was trying to type out loud… So she kept, like, trying to grab my phone from me while she was driving and giggling when I’d slap her hand away. _It’s for you own good giggle-bear! Gimme that! No, c’mon, hey! Don’t put your foot out the window! Do you think you’re a puppy?! You’re cuter than a puppy is what you are with your little tongue sticking out when you text._

**Mark:** I bet that last bit got you to behave. She knows you.

**Colin laughed:** Maybe a little. It mostly got me to focus on telling her how I am _not_ cute.

**Mark:** Same difference, right?

**Colin:** I mean, yeah, basically. Anyway, do you want to talk to Gabe first then?

**Mark:** Doesn’t matter to me that much, but we could maybe just all get together and talk. Then there’s no confusion and we can’t talk about whatever we need to at once. We’ll need to talk to Forrest too, of course, but we can do that without Gabe.

**Colin:** Alright, that works for me. You get him to come over. **He smirked:** I’ll bake a cake.

**Mark laughed:** Oh my god, no, please don’t.

**Colin:** I bake one shitty cake, and there’s no trust anymore.

**Mark hugged him:** I’m not sure you even baked it, it was barely even cooked, just solidified.

**Colin laughed:** Whatever, it’s just cake of the future. Now go call your doctor. I’m going shopping with Hira. I obviously need more scarves now that it’s cooler.

**Mark laughed:** I’m starting to think you have this apartment just for the fucking scarf storage.

**Colin:** No, also the boots.

**Mark:** True, I forgot the boot closet. Alright, I’ll stop stalling. I’m in a better mood now. Thank you. I’ll see you later?

**Colin:** Nope, I’m going to lock you in the apartment and never come back for you.

**Mark:** You better give me a goodbye kiss then.

**Colin:** If you insist.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Note: This universe has greatly reduced danger from STDs and the characters have made a less risky but still risky choice to be fluid-bound only between their long term partners while practicing safer sex with casual hookups, getting tested regularly and taking other appropriate preventative medication. They will be talking about risky sexual behavior between fluid-bound partners. Please make informed decisions and practice safe sex!)**

 

* * *

 

**A Week Later – (Talking about the relationships specifics has happened prior)**

 

* * *

 

**Gabe:** Oh my _god_.

**Mark:** What?

**Gabe:** You look so snuggly. Look at your sweater under your jacket. I know if I lift it up your fuzzy, warm belly will be under there.

**Mark:** I’m a little chilly though… That’s why I’m wearing a jacket inside… and you’re going to lift it all up and pinch it either way, aren’t you?

**Gabe stuck his tongue out and pinched him:** _Yes_.

**Mark laughed:** Ouch!

**Gabe:** You seem to have a little less to pinch. That was your plan wasn’t it?

**Mark snorted:** No, but that would have been smart. I’m just back on nicotine gum… and smoking a bit again. I’ve lost some from it.

**Gabe:** Aw. Well that’s okay. I’ll just have to pinch your hot ass instead.

**Mark:** Ouch! Do it again. Please.

**Gabe laughed:** I think we should wait on getting more frisky until you’ve showed me all of your _penthouse_. This entryway is something. I’ve never been in a penthouse. I don’t think. Besides, Colin isn’t home yet and we’re all having a date.

**Mark laughed:** You don’t think? You wouldn’t remember?

**Gabe:** Hey, I told you I was quite the partier for a while. Even more than now. I don’t remember every place I ended up after a night out. That was like a little after I moved out and _right_ when I started transitioning; I was in full freedom mode and horny as _fuck_. So... you know.

**Mark laughed:** Hornier than now?

**Gabe:** _Yes._ Oh my god, you can’t imagine. It was fun, but it calmed down. Speaking of, c’mon, you smell so good, and I already made a rule that we have to wait.

**Mark laughed:** I think I _can_ imagine.

**Gabe:** Hmm, wait, yes, who _am_ I talking to? Your thirst rivals dry prairie grass right before a wildfire.

**Mark:** That was almost poetic. Are you the wildfire? **He hopped onto the counter:** This is the kitchen by the way. It’s kitcheny.

**Gabe laughed:** Wildfire kills the grass, Mark. I would think _you_ , a strong, sexy firefighter would know this.

**Mark:** I do know, but I was running with the poetic thing. You’re a thunderstorm! I was just thinking rain is less sexy than a wildfire, but now I’m thinking about how nice being muddy and slippery is and how fun it would be to play with you in a big storm. You do that slow rain thing and then the soft rumble when you scowl and start getting _really_ turned on… and then you pinch or scratch me when you’re really getting into it... like lightning. I don’t even know how you do it; your nails are even shorter than mine and I try to pinch you back all the time and just get shirt. If you still have it on.

**Gabe:** What do you get when I don’t have my shirt on?

**Mark:** Air. Mostly _desp_ air though. I have bad pinching aim.

**Gabe laughed:** That was terrible. I like your nails by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you with painted nails before. You look like a rock star.

**Mark:** I dunno about _that_ **.** Colin painted them. I was kind of joking about wanting to match him, but he asked if I really wanted to have my nails painted and I realized I kind of did. I’d never done it before. I don’t think I’ll ever wear it to work or whatever, but I like it.

**Gabe:** I do too. Show me the rest of this penthouse now.

**Mark:** Yes sir, your wish is my command.

* * *

 

**Gabe:** Ooooh, look at that bar.

**Mark laughed:** The house has a bar too.

**Gabe:** Well, I like this one more! Hey boy, get me a drink.

**Mark:** You want some water?

**Gabe:** …

**Mark laughed:**  OW FUCK! You’re a hard spanker. I’m wearing jeans and that hurt!

**Gabe:** I know what I’m doing, yes.

**Mark:** I love it. It’s even better when you glare at me though. You just want a beer or something else?

**Gabe:** I dunno, boy, did you learn how to make mojitos properly yet?

**Mark laughed:** I have… practiced

**Gabe:** Well, if it’s awful, I know how to swallow everything fast.

**Mark:** That’s true… you do.

**Gabe:** Did you just insult yourself?

**Mark:** …you’re mean.

**Gabe laughed:** I said _you_ did it, baby. _I_ wouldn’t say that about you. Well, except that one time. That was a surprise I didn’t want. Here I was prepared for my favorite treat and I was like… what the fuck is this?

**Mark snorted:** Sorry.

**Gabe:** I was planning to be funny! I was going to gargle it and then you ruined my joke with that funk. And gave me the flu! I think. I think that was flu cum. Serves me right really.

**Mark laughed:** Oh man… Well, I’ll still laugh if you actually gargle, even knowing. Yeah, I dunno, I did start feeling sick like that very next morning. Sorry about that.

**Gabe:** It was still worth it. Hey, where’s my mojito?

**Mark:** Alright, I’ll try! Keep your pants on.

**Gabe:** Do you really want that?

**Mark laughed:** Hmm, okay, no, but I’m on it. I need to stop using my work lines at home.

* * *

 

**Mark:** How was it?  You drank it fast, it must have been bad.

**Gabe laughed:** It was okay. It was a lot better than last time! Maybe more mint and a little more sugar? It had enough rum this time.

**Mark:** Hey, improvement! I’ll take it.

**Colin:** Hello boys. Sorry I’m late, my hair doesn’t follow schedules.

**Mark:** Oh wow, it looks great though. I want to touch it but I know that would mess it up.

**Colin:** You can do that later. Hey Gabe.

**Gabe blushed:** Hi.

**Colin:** Look at you, we’ve know each other for a while now, and you’re blushing like a shy little boy.

**Gabe huffed:** Fuck off.

**Colin laughed:** There’s the Gabe I know!

**Gabe:** Mmhmm. Little boy, my ass. I think I’m the oldest one here too. Obviously the one who should be in charge.

**Colin:** Pssh, you’re like, what? Three years older than us?

**Gabe laughed:** Depends on what month, right? You know, all of this talking and flirting is nice and all, but I came here to pound or be pounded. Then, you know, afterwards we can all watch a movie or something and cuddle. But I’m ready to fuck. Right now!

**Mark:** Oh thank god, me too. The _tension_.

**Colin:** Ha! Right here on the floor or do we want to find a soft surface first?

**Gabe:** I’m all for a floor sometimes but I think a bed is a good idea. What about you, Mark?

**Mark:** Whatever, wherever, I’m ready. You want me to get your strap? Is it in your bag? The big front pocket? Wait, no! The middle pocket. That’s where you always put it.

**Gabe:** Aw, you’re such a good boy. I’ll skip it tonight, I think. Well, yeah, okay, grab it in case. No one wants to be trudging down here in the middle of it, and we know it'd be you.

* * *

 

**Mark:** Hey, I grabbed—Oh _hey_. Let’s get upstairs?

* * *

 

**Colin:** Is there anywhere you don't like to be touched by the way?

**Gabe:** Not really, but thank you for asking. What about you? **He laughed:** Well, I mean, I guess unless you're planning to poke me in the armpits. Like, literally poking. Rubbing or licking or whatever is fine, I’m just a little ticklish.

**Colin:** I never plan, I only hope. I'm good.

**Gabe:** Sorry to kill your dreams. I know we can probably poke this one in the armpits though.

**Mark laughed:** Sure, why not.

**Colin:** We’ll keep that in mind when we want to mix it up more.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
